Atlantean Sunset
by Xealvi
Summary: Roxas loves an Atlantean. Axel. But even though their races won't keep them apart, one person could. Forever. #AkuRoku contest entry on deviantART. Mild language and suggestive themes.


**Alright! This is my entry for #Akuroku's sunset contest on deviantART. I'm posting it up here as well because the italics are screwy on deviantART. As I wrote on deviantART, this story takes place in the world of Atlantis, from the Disney movie. And i envision it occurring after the second movie, after Kida had brought Atlantis back to the surface world. So, yeah. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to review, and wish me good luck! :D**

* * *

><p>Roxas clutches the note in his hand tightly, hardly daring to believe the words as he races through Atlantis, dodging the natives at every turn. He glances up at the sky, the lights showing him that he still had about an hour until the sunset. But he didn't want to waste any time. He had to see him again. No matter if anyone thought he should stay away.<p>

ooOO

"_Hey, Roxas?" Milo swings from the upper deck into the bridge where Roxas was lying down in his bunk of their ship._

_ "Milo?" Roxas turns his head to look at his mentor in confusion. "What is it? I thought you were out with Kida?"_

_ Milo shakes his head and walks over to Roxas, sitting down on the bunk across from him. "Nah, Kida had to go check up on her friend. I thought it was a good opportunity to talk to you."_

_ The blonde frowns immediately. "I don't wanna talk about it Milo." He mutters angrily as his eyes go back to looking at the ceiling._

_ Milo sighs heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Roxas, you have to talk about it sometime. You can't bottle it up forever."_

_ "Watch me."_

_ Milo gives Roxas a long, hard look; knowing that he's gone back to the memory of that night. "Roxas…"_

_ "Are you done?"_

_ "Roxas, I think you should go back to England with Audrey."_

_ A long pause follows Milo's statement. The uncomfortable silence seems to stretch on for ions before Roxas swings his legs over the side of his bunk and gives Milo a fierce glare._

_ "Fuck no."_

_ "Roxas," Milo resists the urge to crack his knuckles from nerves. "I think you need a break from the __Atlanteans."_

_ Another silence stretches over them, Roxas' hard gaze burning into Milo's own eyes. Milo resists the urge to squirm under his look. He may be Roxas' mentor, but Roxas was way more strong-headed that he ever was._

_ Suddenly Roxas begins laughing. And not a small chuckle either. A blown-out, full body laugh that soon had the blonde boy clutching at his stomach and had tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks._

_ Milo winces slightly at his reaction, knowing he'll hate him once he realizes he isn't kidding. Roxas buries his head into his pillow, making noises that begin to make Milo confused on if the boy was laughing or crying._

_ Suddenly Roxas sits up, looking at Milo, his face red and tear streaks clear on his face. "There is no way in fucking hell that you just said that."_

_ Milo doesn't say anything, letting another uncomfortable silence stretch between them. _

_ "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Roxas nearly gaps at his mentor at the irony of what he just said. "You've told me countless amounts of times about how you 'couldn't survive' with Kida. And now you're trying to tell me to do what you can't? No fucking way."_

_ "Roxas, please…"_

_ "No Milo." He shakes his head. "I am not giving up on him. I can't." He gives Milo a look of complete longing and heartbreak. "I love him."_

_ And without another word, Roxas leaves the ship._

ooOO

Roxas climbs up the ruins of the city, heading for the top of the city. An area where Milo said Kida once showed him. The place where the note was telling Roxas to go to. A place that Axel and he used to go to watch the sunsets all the time.

_Axel._ God, Axel. He needed to get to him. He needed to finally tell him how he felt. The honest to god damn truth. The truth that he'd been side stepping and dodging for the two years they had known each other.

And what had happened only two days ago could ruin that.

ooOO

_"Axel," Roxas breathes out heavily, the redhead pressed up against him, his lips gently pressing against his neck. "Axel…you sure you want to do this?"_

_ Axel bites the blonde's ear, sucking on the skin and earning a moan from the blonde he was pushing against the wall of his room._

_ "Yes I'm sure." The redhead breathes against his neck, tongue snaking out and licking at the skin. "I want you Roxas. I've wanted you for a long time."_

_ Roxas moans softly at Axel's touch, as he runs his hands up under his shirt, lifting the thin fabric over the redhead's long spikes. He takes a moment to gaze into his deep green eyes and traces his fingers over the blue tattoos on his face, matching the blue insignias all over his body, before his lips furiously mash against the others in a moment of dire need._

_ The redhead growls in frustration at the shirt covering the blonde's chest. Not wanting to break their kiss, his hands rip his shirt right down the middle and then throws it on the ground before his hands freely caress the blonde's body._

_ Roxas wraps his arms around Axel's neck, pulling his head closer to him, dying to just be closer; as close as he can possible be._

_ Axel's hands fluidly move down the blonde's body, gripping his ass and pulling him up, the blonde's legs wrapping around the redhead's waist and pressing tightly against him, making Axel gasp in the middle of their kiss._

_ "Roxas…" Axel gasps out, breaking his lips off, the blonde taking the chance to lather the redhead's neck with plenty of licks and kiss before he begins to nibble at his neck, making Axel groan out, the bulge in his jeans pressing painfully against its constraints._

_ "Axel, you in there?" A light voice calls out from behind the door, making both males freeze in alarm as Axel's mother enters the room._

_ She shrieks and drops the stack of towels that she was carrying. "What the hell are you doing in this house you outsider!" She screams at the blonde, who had instantly hopped down from around Axel the second she entered._

_ "And you!" She points her accusing finger at her son. "How DARE you invite him here against my wishes! I will never let you see him again mister!"_

_ Her finger turns on Roxas again. "Get the fuck out of my house! And I will be telling Milo about this!"_

_ Roxas throws a pleading look at Axel, begging him to stand up to his mother. But Axel simply looks at the ground, ignoring the blonde. With tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, Roxas flees the room, running back to the ship._

ooOO

Roxas lets out a deep breath as he reaches the spot where Axel had told him to meet. He gazes out at the scenery. Atlantis was really beautiful. It wasn't modern like it was back home in England. It was a kind of ancient kind of structure that was built to last. There was greenery all over the place, intermingled with the buildings and living in harmony with the people.

In the distance the sun was beginning to set, throwing brilliant colours of red, orange and yellow all over the glittery blue sea around the island. It really was quite a sight to behold.

Roxas sits down on the rocky surface, slinging his legs over the edge. His eyes gaze over the beautiful ending the sun was painting in the sky. He glances down in his lap, the note still clutched tightly in his hands. Gently, he unfolds it and reads it again.

_My dearest Roxas_

_Meet me at the place where sunsets shine_

_And memories rein supreme._

_I'll meet you there before the sun sets._

_Tonight._

_Love,_

_Axel_

ooOO

_Roxas rubs his eyes as he walks back to the ship. He felt horrible for blowing up at Milo earlier, but he couldn't take back what he had said. There was no way the blonde could go back to England now. He just needed to see Axel one more time…just one more time…_

_ Why did he lie to himself?_

_ Roxas needed Axel. Needed him to live. He was the air he breathed, the blood pumping in his veins, the very essence of his soul. Ever since they had first met, Roxas knew he couldn't have anyone else. It was like their souls had recognized each other._

_ So what if that meant he was gay? His mother, God bless her soul, had always told him that love is love, no matter what. And he would never go against that. It was one of the few things he remembered about his late mother._

_ Not everyone is as accepting of it. Milo doesn't care. God bless Milo too. Why couldn't more people be more understanding like he was? _

_ Axle's mother. Roxas sighs as he gets to his room; no one else was there. It was still early in the day. God, Axel's mother had liked him at first. "Such a smart young man." She'd said. But that was before she knew he liked her son._

_ He sighs heavily. It was just so messed up. He couldn't even remember where to start sometimes._

_ Roxas is just about to lie on his bunk and pass out for the night when he spots a small piece of paper on his pillow. Curious, he picks the small slip up and unfolds its contents._

_ His eyes begin to lazily read the written words before their meaning registers and he's soon clutching at the letter, eyes reading the words hungrily, dying for more than the short supply that it given to him._

_ "Love, Axel" Love? Had Axel ever written him a letter ending like that before? The boy searches his memory in a rush, but comes up blank. A grin lights up his face, and without a word he takes off._

ooOO

Roxas folds the note back up and stuffs it into his pockets. All he had to do now was wait.

The sun wasn't that close to the water; you could still see the full ball of fire burning brightly in the sky. That meant he still had some time to wait.

He looks down upon the water; all the fishing boats starting to come in, skimming along the crystalized waters, reflecting the suns brilliance.

His eyes close, letting the suns rays warm his face; knowing full well that he'd be burnt in the morning. His skin didn't get along with the sun very well.

And sitting there in the warm sunlight, a light breeze tousling his clothes, Roxas' mind goes back to the first day.

ooOO

_ "Milo, where are we going?" Roxas yells at his blonde mentor as they rush through the streets._

_ "I'm taking you to see Kida! I swear, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met! Plus, she's my wife! I can't believe I haven't introduced you guys yet!"_

_ Roxas laughs. "You know I don't care about that stuff man!"_

_ Milo throws a grin back at Roxas as they make their way through the busy streets of Atlantis. "So? I still want you to meet her!"_

_ Roxas laughs at the goofy expression on Milo's face, wishing to himself that he could find love like that someday. God knows he wants it._

_ Suddenly something catches his eye. He stops in mid-sprint after his mentor, his head turned towards a stall to his right that was selling fish._

_ The bright red hair stands out alarmingly well amidst the sea of blue and white of the Atlanteans. His hair stands up in a furry of spikes all over the place, with no particular order. Bright green eyes flash brightly at his customers, a pure white smile following a hearty laugh._

_ Roxas stand in the middle of the street, just gawking at this godly imitation of a man. He was well built; he could tell that from his bare chest, his shirt probably removed because of the sweltering sun above. He had two blue scar shaped tattoos underneath his eyes, well matching the blue insignias on his shoulder and back that all Atlanteans seemed to have. The blue crystal that hung at his neck replicated that of all the citizens, yet seemed to shine just a little bit brighter._

_ But maybe Roxas' eyes were playing tricks on him._

_ His feet seemed to have moved beyond the comprehension level that his mind was at, for soon he finds himself next to the stall._

_ "Good morning sir. How may I help you?" The rough, sexy voice reaches Roxas' ears and he looses all ability to communicate as he looks up and sees those bright green eyes boring into his own._

_ "Uhh..ummm…" Roxas gaps, unable to find any real words to say. _

_ "Hey, I know you." The redhead grins and points a finger at the blonde. "You're that kid Milo is taking under his wing. Favour of…" He pauses a moment to think. "Audrey, right?"_

_ Roxas nods in relief, thankful the conversation had turned to something he could participate it. "Yeah, she's my cousin."_

_ The redhead smiles at him, making Roxas feel ten degrees warmer than it already was in the boiling sun. "Sorry about your folks man. That must be tough."_

_ Roxas nods grimly. He missed his parents. He was only seventeen. Although he thanked God they hadn't died earlier in his life._

_ "Anyway," The redhead smiles, picking Roxas up out of the gloomy mood. "I'm Axel. I'm a friend of Kida's." He holds out a hand._

_ Roxas accepts the hand, trying to ignore the chills his warm skin sent down his back at the contact. "Roxas."_

_ "Roxas." The man smiles, as if he was savouring the name on his lips. Roxas' eyes slip down to those lips before returning to the vivid green eyes. "I'll keep it memorized. And you'd better get mine memorized too, you hear?"_

_ "Roxas!" Roxas turns his head at the sound of Milo's worried voice. The blonde man shows up beside him, looking slightly cross. "You can't just go wandering off! It's your first day in Atlantis!"_

_ Axel laughs, a nice warm laugh that Roxas wishes he could spend hours listening to. "Good to see you too Milo. Don't go too hard on the kid."_

_ Kid?_

_ Milo looks over at Axel and laughs. "Oh hey Axel! Didn't see you there! I was just going to take Roxas here to meet Kida when I find he's no where in sight!"_

_ Axel chuckles. "I'm sure Kida would rather see you alone when you first get back, don't you think?"_

_ Milo flushes furiously, making Roxas laugh and Axel grin at the smile he put on the blonde's face._

_ "Yeah…well…ahhh…" Milo flounders around for words, blushing insanely._

_ Roxas laughs. "Come on Milo, I'll put you out of your misery." He begins to push Milo away from the stand, then turns around and smiles at the redhead._

_ "See you around?"_

_ Axel grins at him. "For sure."_

ooOO

"Roxas?"

The light voice jolts Roxas out of his reverie. He scrambles to his feet, his face hot from the constant attention from the sun, and his eyes wide when he seems the familiar green eyes.

"Ax-"

He doesn't get to finish the sentence. Lips press tightly against the blonde's in pure need and affection. Hands run through blonde spikes, pulling his body closer to the heat of another's.

"Axel." Roxas manages to breathe out as his lips break off in a desperate attempt for air, his eyes opening to gaze straight into the green orbs in front of him.

"Roxas." Axel breathes back, longing and passion laced into his voice. "I am so sorry about what happened the other night."

Roxas nods slightly, his face still close to the redheads', held there by strong hands. "I know…I'm sorry too."

"I talked with her." Axel mutters softly, one of his hands going to gently stoke the blonde's cheek. "Kida was there too."

Oh. Well that explains why Milo had come back to the ship earlier today then.

"What happened?" Roxas asks slowly, hardly daring to hope for anything good.

He gently kisses Roxas' forehead. "She understands."

Roxas gasps, the smirk on the redhead's lips confirming the given information. "Does she really?"

Axel nods. "Yeah. Kida helped a lot. She explained that it was completely natural for two boys to like each other. Not the norm, but not wrong either."

He smiles. "And once that got cleared up, it was smooth sailing. She had always liked you. She was just worried that I was being sinful being with you. She only had my best interests at heart."

Roxas grins, his smile almost as bright as the sunset. "Are you kidding? That's freaking awesome!"

Axel smiles back at his blonde lover. "Yes it is amazing."

Roxas smiles up at him, feeling his heart catching in his throat suddenly. "Axel…"

"Yes Roxas?" The redhead smiles down at him, the light from the sunset reflecting off his tan face.

"I love you." Roxas whispers the three words that he's felt in his heart since that very first day.

Axel grins suddenly, his face even more glamorous with the burning happiness radiating through the pores of his skin. "I've been waiting years to hear you say that."

The redhead's hands move to gently cup the blonde's face in his hands. "I love you too Roxas."

Both males grins at each other before their lips close together in a sweet and serene kiss; letting the warm, golden rays of sunshine wash over their bodies in the process.


End file.
